stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Stacy's Wolves Mod
Stacy's Wolves is a Minecraft mod created by Stacy and first introduced in the series Mystic Mesa. It features a number of themed wolves that spawn only in specific biomes/areas and must be tamed using crafted bones that match their species of wolf. History On April 1st 2016, Stacy released a video as an April Fool's Prank titled Dirtcraft. The video featured a custom wolf texture designed by the Walschaerts Build Team which made wolves look as though they were made of dirt. Stacy was then inspired to create a mod which would feature multiple new wolf textures based on biomes, items, blocks, and other minecraft included textures. Creators * SnowShock35 from Feed The Beast | Project Manager * LyraelRayne | Lead Developer * AKTheKnight | Developer * Jaspanda and Nathan_Oneday from Walschaerts Build Team | Artists * StacyPlays | Contributor & Creator of Ideas Characteristics Like vanilla wolves, Stacy's Wolves can be tamed, made to sit or follow, bred, and outfitted with colored collars. Unlike vanilla wolves, Stacy's Wolves have a mode that allows them to roam freely even after being tamed, occasionally shed the item used to tame them on the ground nearby, and will kill chickens if untamed similar to ocelots. A few wolves have special abilities. List of wolf types in version 1.0 * ocean wolf (water) * prismarine wolf (ocean monument) * birch wolf (birch forest) * flower wolf (flower forest, plains, sunflower plains) * mushroom wolf (mushroom biomes, roofed forest) * savannah wolf (savannah) * desert wolf (desert) * mesa wolf (mesa) * earth/dirt wolf (plains) * ice wolf (snowy biomes) * cloud wolf (cloud level) * skeleton wolf (anywhere above ground; will die in sunlight unless tamed) * zombie wolf (anywhere above ground; die in sunlight unless tamed) * ender wolf (anywhere above ground; able to teleport) * end wolf - "the scientist" (the end) * nether wolf (nether) * blaze wolf (nether fortress; fire resistant, will die in rain/water but unsure if this changes if tamed) * cake wolf (villages) * iron ore wolf (underground) * gold ore wolf (underground) * emerald ore wolf (underground) * diamond ore wolf (underground) * redstone ore wolf (underground) List of wolf types added in version 1.1 * slime wolf (swamp) * witch wolf (swamp) * guardian wolf (ocean monuments) * squid wolf (water) * bookcase wolf (village libraries) * red sand wolf (mesa) * cookie wolf (jungle) * melon wolf (jungle) * sunflower wolf (sunflower plains) * torch wolf (underground) * lapis ore wolf (underground) * coal ore wolf (underground) * crafting table wolf (forest and villages; shift-right click to use as a crafting table) * donkey wolf (savannah and mesa; contains full-sized chest accessible with shift-right click) * cow wolf (plains; can be milked indefinitely like a cow) * ocelot wolf (jungle; scares creepers away) Items * meaty bone of love (v1.0) - use to breed wolves * training clicker (v1.1) - sets wolves to follow, wander, and sit modes * wolfsbane torch (v1.1) - stops wolves from spawning nearby Category:Mystic Mesa Category:Articles in need of attention